Indistinguishable opposites
by Fille des Reves
Summary: They can't be more different, but they're the same in a way. Kindness/Rudness,  Sadness/Happiness. Will they survive love? Wishing-Fire's 50 Theme Challenge. Naminé/Vanitas and Axel/Xion AU.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Hi! I decided that I was going to do this 50 theme challenge because these challenges are the best :D In case you don't know, this challenge includes 2 pairings, two sections in each chapter, one section of a pairing, the second of another pairing. I'm doing Vanitas/Naminé and Axel/Xion. This is going to be AU.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts. This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: New Beginnings.<strong>

_Kindness/Rudness_

Just great. Naminé didn't plan this, it was a decision that her parents took, and she was angry about that. She was angry because they not even asked if she approved moving to another town, because they told her a week before taking the big step. How she was going to make new friends, being so shy? She was lost in her thoughts when a black-haired boy pushed her and told her to get out of the way. She was in shock, how could someone with those beautiful golden eyes could be so mean?

She hoped that people in Twilight Town weren't like that boy. She continued walking; she had to find her class. Finally, she found a door with the sign 'Biology'. She entered; everyone stopped talking as she looked for an empty seat. All the seats were taken, except one, one aside a raven haired boy with golden eyes.

* * *

><p><em>SadnessHappiness_

"I'm going to do this well, I'll start this again" Xion thought, as she walked through the streets of Twilight Town, known to her, but at the same time, unknown. She had finally returned to home, after a year of living with her aunt, she had returned to Twilight Town. She really missed her home town but she would never admit it. She finally reached her destination, her favorite place of the entire town: the Clock Tower. There was a problem; Xion felt that someone watched her. She turned her head and saw a redheaded sat in her spot, he watched her with curiosity. She was about to leave uncomfortable when he spoke.

"Hi! My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" It would be mean to leave now, so she introduced herself.

"Hi, my name's Xion." He tapped the floor; Xion understood this and sat by his side, a little perplexed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you enjoyed and that you continue reading :D<strong>

**Please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2: Shy

**Thanks to **_**Jcthegirl **_**(you're my first reviewer in this story :D), **_**Bond of Flame08 **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing : )**

**Thanks to _Jcthegirl _and _Bond of Flame08_ for alerting!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Shy<strong>

_Kindness/Rudness_

Vanitas saw the girl approaching to the seat next to him; he could see the fear in her eyes. He thought that she was very pretty, those big blue eyes and blonde hair shinned as she made her way to the table. Everything about her told him that she was shy: her fearing eyes, her tiny body, and the way she walked.

Vanitas realized that this was the girl that he had pushed to get to class in time.

He was about to tell her to look for another table when the teacher came in and saw the girl. The teacher smiled at her and made her introduce herself to the class.

Naminé.

Vanitas heard the teacher talking to her, telling the blonde to sit beside him and that he was going to be her new partner. He didn't know if he had to be happy or angry about it.

* * *

><p><em>SadnessHappiness_

Axel talked and talked to the girl, telling her that he moved to Twilight Town half year ago, that he lived in Radiant Garden but there was a big earthquake that destroyed the city and that all the ones who lived there had to go. Xion just listened, she was known in her family for being shy so she didn't know what to say or if she had to change the subject. Xion was amazed, how could someone that lost his town months ago be so happy? Three years had passed since Xion's mom died and she hadn't forgotten that, the sadness hadn't got away.

A new respect towards Axel was born inside her. She wished she could be like him, happy no matter what happened. She wished she could live her life with no regrets.

She didn't notice when her hand met Axel's, but he did. He didn't take his hand away.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking the Ice

**Thanks to **_**beckster411, Bond of Flame08, Jcthegirl **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing : )**

**Thanks to **_**beckster411**_** for alerting this story!**

**Thanks to **_**Bond of Flame08 **_**for adding this story to her Favorite Story List!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Breaking the Ice<strong>

_Kindness/Rudness_

The boy's name was Vanitas, according to the things that the teacher told her. What she was going to do? Naminé could see that he wasn't happy of having a new partner but she could do nothing, the teacher had spoken. She gulped and approached to the chair. She had not a vein in her entire body of rudness so, although she had already presented herself, she said to break the ice: "Nice to meet you, my name's Naminé".

Vanitas groaned, that girl seemed so fragile. Someone needed to protect her, and he decided that someone was him. He couldn't ruin his bad reputation; he would do it from afar. Even so, he mumbled "I'm Vanitas".

Naminé couldn't believe it, he spoke to her! He was rude but he answered her! She sat and started listening to the teacher. She didn't notice that Vanitas watched her for the rest of the class.

* * *

><p><em>SadnessHappiness_

Axel walked home with that girl in his mind, _Xion._ There was something about her that made Axel like her. Maybe it was the look in her eyes, screaming sadness, screaming that she needed a new life and that she needed something or _someone_ to make her happy. Axel knew that, if it wasn't for him, they would've never broken the ice. He also thought that they had just met, and they had already hold hands! What was wrong with him? He was never like that. Sure, his friends knew him as a Casanova, but he had never hold hands after an hour of meeting a girl. Xion was driving him mad! Oh well, Axel wanted to get to meet her better, so they agreed to meet in a café. He knew that he had to start this relationship as just friends. If not, he could make that girl sadder.


	4. Chapter 4: Kind

**Thanks to **_**Bond of Flame08, beckster411**_** and **_**MonMonCandie**_** for reviewing : )**

**Happy AkuShion Day :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV: Kind<strong>

_Kindness/Rudness_

Naminé almost fell from her chair when the teacher said that they needed to do a project with their partner, outside the school. She didn't want to do that! Vanitas didn't seem to be kind and she couldn't work with someone like that! The bell ringed and the students began to pick their things and go outside. Naminé did the same, lost in her thought. She was wandering around the school when she felt that someone watched her.  
>She turned and saw Vanitas standing right behind her. Was he following her?<br>Vanitas didn't expect to get caught; he searched quickly for an excuse to follow her. Meanwhile he said:  
>"What the hell are you looking at? Do I have three eyes?" He felt bad when Naminé shivered, probably afraid of him. She didn't answer so he continued. "Meet me in the Sandlot at five." He walked away, leaving Naminé alone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>SadnessHappiness_

Xion waited and waited and waited, half an hour passed and Axel still hadn't show up. Xion heart slowly began to break; he had left her there, waiting. She couldn't believe it, he seemed so kind, and he treated her like a person that he knew for her entire life. Why did she trust him? Why did Xion let that smile captured her? She was picking up her things when a blue-haired boy arrived and talked to her.

"Are you Xion?" She nodded, surprised that the boy knew her name. "Axel sent me, he isn't going to be able to come; he's in the hospital." Xion's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Unable to say a word, she hurried up and exited, heading to the hospital. What had happened to him? She couldn't imagine that happy face now hurting, whatever it was what happened to him.


	5. Chapter 5: Movie

**Thanks to **_**Bond of Flame08, beckster411, MonMonCandie **_**and **_**Destiny's Call**_** for reviewing :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V: Movie<strong>

_Kindness/Rudeness_

Vanitas was waiting, with an expression that had no emotion. Naminé didn't plan to go to the place where Vanitas told her to go, seriously. She was just wandering, walking through the streets and exploring when she realized where she was. She started to sweat, not knowing what to do or what to say.

Vanitas couldn't believe it, the girl actually went! That made him think about two things: was the girl insane, or had se not noticed his rudeness? That only made him more curious so he said: "Tomorrow, go to the cinema after school, it's not a question, if you don't go, your life in school will be much more difficult."

"The cinema? Where movies are shown?" The girl was surprised, startled, and scared, he was blackmailing her. Vanitas wasn't surprised when she ran, far way from him. She would be there, he was sure of it.

* * *

><p><em>SadnessHappiness_

Xion crossed the hospital door the fastest she could, her worry grew and grew; sure, she only knew him for a couple of days but still, she had become very attached to him. She finally reached the waiting room. Her eyes widened in amazement when she saw his read hair, standing alone in front of the receptionist. "Axel!" He heard this scream, and turned, waving his hand. "Hi Xion, sorry I couldn't go but something happened." Xion was about to ask what had happened when she noticed his left arm. "How did you break your arm?" Her voice was shaky; she was glad that it wasn't something that couldn't be fixed, but a broken arm was still serious.

"I kinda fell of a tree, but it's not that serious! I can still go to watch a movie…..Want to come?" Xion just stared. How could he be like that after breaking his arm?

**A/N: I can't make that Axel has extremely severe injuries! I mean, he's my favorite character along with Sora! **

**I hope you like it so far :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy

**Thanks to **_**beckster411 **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing :D**

**Sorry! I have no excuse; I kind of forgot updating…..D:**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI: Jealousy<strong>

_Kindness/Rudeness_

Why was Naminé holding hands with that blonde stupid guy that was in their class? He tightened a fist as his face went red of anger. He felt an unknown emotion, one that told him to run and hit the smiling face of the boy. He approached to the cinema, when he arrived to the entry, where the other teenagers were standing and grabbed Naminé's arm, he started to pull her away from the other blond. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He stopped, shocked, as he turned to see the girl: the usually quiet and frightened girl had screamed? Trying to hide his surprise and answer with his cold and angry tone he said: "Why were you with that asshole?" Naminé's eyes widened, not used to the insulting words. Suddenly, her face was full of amazement and confusion; what she said let him speechless.

"Vanitas, are you jealous?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll probably won't be able to explain what happened before Vanitas came in another chapter so I'm explaining it here: basically Naminé fell and Roxas (did you guessed that?) helped her standing up, when Vanitas saw them, Roxas had just helped Naminé stand up. Oh, and Naminé's very intuitive ;)**

* * *

><p><em>SadnessHappiness_

Xion and Axel were walking down town, heading to the Clock Tower. They decided that they preferred to go there than to the cinema. Axel said to her that she had to try Sea-salt ice cream, something that was totally unknown to her. When they reached the shop, a redhead girl came running and hugged Axel, he hugged her back. Xion's heart started aching, jealousy filling it. Why she didn't think of it? Of course a guy like Axel would have a girlfriend; she had all this time false hopes. She was about to leave when the girl talked.

"Axel, who is your friend?"

"Oh, I forgot the introductions. Kairi this is Xion, Xion this is my sister Kairi."

Her sister? Xion felt a lot lighter, her heart pounded slower.

"Nice to meet you Kairi" A huge smile was in her face, after all, the hope had returned.


End file.
